Lois fat ass affair
by Darth Destructis
Summary: read and thank Hotstreak's crossover stories
1. Chapter 1

Fat ass affair

What about the episode where Lois gets fat, Peter refuses to be intimate with Lois because of her weight gain to the point he ignores her completely, while Lois is out stuffing her face she meets a guy named Damien Mason, a producer for the BBW industry which Lois agrees to model for. Damien begins having a love affair with Lois although she reluctant to at first because of her marriage to Peter but because of the way he's been treating her she goes through with it.

* * *

Lois is fat and she is crying because they have not been intimate in along time. She is treated is depressed and goes to the bar. She then meets a man called Damien Manson."Hello sweetly why are you so said " Damien said.

"Lois griffin" she said."Lois I will be truthful I work for a poem company in bbw porn site. I would love you to come and get it" he said as he gives her a card.

Later

"Peter I am ready "Lois says in a lustful voice.

" No Lois your fat and ugly so no " Peter said cruelty.

The next day...

After having sex with Damien Lois goes back home. Peter and the kids where watching tv. Brian ask where she's been and Peter's interrupts and says something rude along the lines of eating a restaurant out of business.

Peter then goes I to another room ignoring Lois and the family."Brian what's going on with Peter ?" Lois said.

"He's just hasn't gotten use to your weight gain"Brian said.

"Well he better get used to it because of it not then..." Lois said.

You really mean you're not going to lose weight? " Brain asked

"No I'm happy with who I am and if Peter can't appreciate that then that's on him " Lois said.

Ah man..." Peter said.

" this sucks. Your gross Lois . I mean I am used to have h a hot wife" Peter said

"Peter if you me you'll accept for who I am, after all I've accepted you and you're fat" Loid replied.

"Yes but I can Lois. I mean all through out of are relationship you have been cute and healthy and sexy . Kind of hard to be attracted to you when your fat " Peter told Lois.

"Well Peter if that's how you feel then fine, I'm going to where I'm more appreciated" Lois said.

"Why do you care, you have been nothing but rude and inconsiderate of me ? " Lois responded."Well because we are husband and wife and if we are in a relationship then Now are we gonna work this out. Clearly of you don't change or I don't judge then we are in an in pass" Peter said.

"Can you really love me for who I am, Peter " Lois asked.

"Hmm... i do love you. Just not want to have sex with you " Peter replied

"So you want to be like an old married couple ?" Lois asked.

ether that or you lose weight. We can see other people then. Cause honestly i cant have sex with you, I am uncomfortable doing it with you im sorry Lois." Peter said.

"Well fine then have it your way, You do your thing Peter and I'll do mine" Lois said angrily.

As Lois having as hot affair with her new man. Peter is having need with a hot p*** star kiria mia.

Peter begins to miss Lois.

"I miss Lois, i just cant have sex with her. I cant get hard when she is so fat. I know it is shallow but i just cant get over that" Peter thought as he was plowing this women.

She was a Hispanic women that had black hair, black eyes as well as a black dress as peter was having an affair with her.

"If you miss your Wife so much then go to her" Brian said interrupting peter's thoughts.

Also wow I had a great time and the sex was great diamon "Lois said.

" only the best for my girl& diamon said as he kissed her.

"It been so long winced a man kissed me "Lois said.

You're the greatest woman I've ever been with" Damien told Lois

Oh really well thank you " Lois said.

" I just wish Peter my friend would feel the same way" Lois said lying to him

"Lois if Peter can't accept you for who you are then you're better off without him" He told her.

"I know but what about the kids. If I just up and leave their is no telling what that fat vindictive jackals will do" she told him.

You can tell be with your kids, in fact you should tell Peter you're going back to your old self but I know you're really still with him " Diamon said.

"Ah I love Lois I can't do this. But honestly I don't know what to do ? Peter thought.

"You never know until you try"Brian said.

"Easier said than done "Peter thought.

"Ah I love Lois I can't do this. But honestly I don't know what to do ? Peter thought.

It's either that or loose your wife" Brain said.

"Lois is gonna have to make some kind of compromise" Peter told Brian.

"Lois doesn't have to do anything you do, Peter and the more you keep pushing her away the she likable to be with someone else" Brian told peter.

Apologize to Lois and take her on a date" Brian suggested.

"Ah Peter we need to talk" Lois said.

"About what?" Peter asked.

" our relationship. Look I no longer love you" Lois said.

"You, you, you cheated on me! Peter shocked

"Peter I cheated on you with diamond. He is a black guy but he is a porn director and he and his are in love" Lois said.

"Becuase you have not been paying attention. You be little me calling me fat and not supporting me " Lois said.

But Lois I can change, please give me another chance.

"Is he a friend of yours" Peter asked.

"What yeah peter we are lovers " Lois said

"But i am your husband" Peter said.

Well here is the problem you don't act like it. You cannot get over the fact that I am fat. This whole thing was a test to see if you loved me for e and clearly you only love me for my looks. "Lois said.

"That's not true, I love you. It's you're hard to look at" Peter said.

" Oh if you really love me then you have to except me. If you can't then bye peter" Lois said.

"I want a divorce" Lois said.

Noooooooo! Peter shouted.

No peter I am done " Lois said as she walked out of the room swaying her hips sexually making peter hard.

The next time.

"But Lose I can't live without you" Peter said.

I don't wanna sign and I don't wanna no divorce papers either

"Well we will have to go to court then/. And when i win this case we will get a divorce. Also peter if you dont sign the papers and you some how win the case well... lets just say i can put you away in jail along time. Remember how many times you damage public property or hearmed quahog or aqny famous people or slander. Or any of the sorts as well as stealing anything do you want to know why your able to get away with everything ?! Its because of me and my family. We have been coverage for you and your stunts for years because if the outside world out of quahog got wind of your shit then me and my family rep would be ruined becuase i am marroed to you" Lois said with a glare.

Please Lois don't know this to me, I'm begging

" You do realize I have you by the cock and balls right now in other words sign the paper or we going to court and if that happens you will lose everything. So sign the papers Peter or we are going to court "Lois ordered .


	2. Chapter 2

Nope because I'm gonna prove that I'm a great husband" Peter said

"See that is where your wrong cause I can tell you at least ten good reason why your not" Lois said.

A month later

We find Lois and Peter at the divorce court

I'm not losing I gave the best lawyer, money can buy

Hey how's he lemon scene coming ?

Anyway...

At the court house...

"All rise the honorable judge Mathis resignding" the ballef said.

I haven't been givin as my advice and I left him a message

You my be seated. Mrs. Griffin I hear you want to divorce your husband and he refuse to the papersagono i mean read the strories and try and take inspiration from that.

for example before yeaterday

Lemon

"OH daimen that's the spuot right there. That's right squeeze my big b*** there all for you !" Lois said as diamen here lover was squeeze and sucking lois b***.

"Oh lois i cant get enough. Now suck my c*** !" Daimen ordered as lois got on her knees and began to suck his c***. Her tongue swirling as diamen was jamming his c*** inside lois mouth. She was humming on his c*** as Diamen eyes roll back in his head in pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down. Maingsure to coat his big c*** with her spit. Then she stopped grabbed his c*** and started licking it and sucking his c***. Then she was playing with the head of his c***.

"How you liking it baby ?" Lois said with a lustfull smile.

"Great sweety" Diamen said as she continued to suck all of his big c***. She can feel him getting harder and his balls tighten.

"Im c*** !" Diamen said as he cummed in lois mouth.

"Alright time for the main event huh ?" Diamen said with a smirk.

2h agoDiamen Lined up his c*** in lois a** and he put the head inside her a**.

"Ahh it so big !" Lois cried out in pleasure and it pain of her a*** being strentched by a 13 inch monster c***.

Diamen did not care and jammed his c*** in lois a***. All thirteen inches of him.

"Who is bigger me or your fat future ex husband ?" Diamen said moving slowly in and out of her a** torture her.

"You are "

"I cant hear you, what was that ?"

"You are ! Your magnificent c*** is the best lay i have ever had. Peter's micro p*** is nothing but a baby p***. You have ruined me for other men !" Lois screamed out as he was ruffly f*** her a***. Diamen bbc was f*** her a*** with recklees abandonment. His balls where slamming her a**. "Oh look at that lois" Diamen said.

"Arent you mind now ! No other man will touch you ! Only me !" Diamen said as he picked up the pace. Naruto f*** lois so hard she was sweating. her b*** where bouncing up and down. Diamen then placed her arms on her back and continued to f*** her ruffly.

"Im cumming" Diamen said as he cummed hard in her a***.

Diamen then had lois ride him. She went up and down on his c***. Her cat and big b*** went up and down. His c*** was hitting her womb as he could feel her walls teighten. She was squeezing hard on diamen huge c*** . Dianne was huffing and puffing because his c*** was sensitive.

"Ahhh! Lois I am still sensitive because of the last time I orgasmed" he said as Lois did not care as she smirked and said " so I am gonna drain those balls of c** and you better stay hard or else" she warned with a sexy smirk as she sped up and he pulled her on top of him and she sped up and was now slamming into his balls. Smacking can be heard in his bedroom. Sounds of flesh as well as the musk of lust and sex permeated the room.

1h agoDiamen was screaming for Lois to stop but she kept going after some time has passed. Dianne came again in her p***.

"Oh you like that huh ? Lois asked as she finished killing Dianne for his s***.

End lemon.

Back to the court.

"Yes your honor I want a divorce" Lois said.

"Why I may ask" the judge asked the women

"Because I am not happy and I can give you 10 reason why " Lois said as she began to tell her life.

1h ago"Mr. Griffin do you have any thing to say. And don't say your retard because we will not have you take advantage of that !" the judge said.

"Danm it!" Peter thought.

" I just want my wife back. Look I know I made mistakes in the past. Lots of them in fact. But I love Lois with all my heart. I know I did wrong for not accepting you for who you are but I still love you" Peter told her.

" Peter do you honestly think this is just about you not accepting I was fat ? " Lois asked.

"Well yeah" Peter said.

" Your honor this is what I am talking about Peter has no clue as to what he has brought to this town. You have thrown greese in my face. Physically and verbally assaults the kids on a regular basis and you spend little time with the kids on top all that you still think I want to have sex with you. For Christ waking you called me a plow horse on my birthday and I was already feeling down on myself" Lois said to the shock of the crowd.

1h ago"Why did you not tell me you had so this angry in you from the stuff I did to you and the kids" Peter asked.

"Because I was hoping things would go back to what they were when we first meet each other. You where kind and considerate but now you are a tool. That's why I want a divorce. Oh and you had a m*** lab and you had the family sell to the town in quahog." She said.


End file.
